


Her First Snowman

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: Kara was appalled to find out that Lena never had a snowman of her own and decided to take things into her own hands.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Her First Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a bunch of fluffy OTP-prompt one-shots. The actual prompt can be found at the end to not spoil the story.

“Kara, you’re an idiot,” Lena muttered as she tucked the blonde in bed, staring at her sick girlfriend, nose all red and stuffy. “Pouting isn't going to help you today,” the brunette warned as Kara stuck her lips higher, throwing in her stupidly adorable puppy eyes.

“B-But I only do it because you said that you haven’t built a snowman before,” Kara whined, sniffing as she jammed a new piece of tissue up her nose.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you go out in the thick of winter in your pyjamas while I am making breakfast you dumbass.”

_\--- EARLIER THIS MORNING ---_

“Stay home,” a muffled voice accompanied by an arm thrown over Lena’s waist greeted the brunette as she shifted in bed. “It snowed throughout the night and I know you’ve already told everyone to take a day off today. You should take your own advice,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss on the CEO’s forehead. “Stay home and snuggle in bed with me.”

Lena grinned, burrowing closer to her girlfriend, “Hmm, it is tempting…” The arm around Lena tightened, pulling the brunette closer to her girlfriend. “What are you planning for this snow-in day?”

“It starts with another two hours of sleep,” Kara muttered, eyes still closed.

Lena chuckled, leaving little kisses along her girlfriend’s jaw with a final peck on her lips. “You can sleep, I’ll make you breakfast in bed,” untangling herself from her sleepy girlfriend, Lena sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. An early riser, it was difficult for Lena to go back to sleep after waking up. Of course, she had been sleeping more ever since Kara moved in; the spooning, light kisses on her neck, soothing massages before sleep, and simply Kara’s presence beside the CEO made it easier and quicker for Lena to fall asleep, unbothered by nightmares anymore.

“Oh no no no, you stay in bed right now,” Kara complained, opening her eyes only to be greeted by her girlfriend’s bareback. Trailing a hand across her back, Kara sighed. “My love, this perfect view I am seeing now, I am gonna make you stay in bed for the next hour or so and ravage you.”

Swatting Kara’s hand away from her back, Lena laughed. “My thighs are sore as fuck, and I’d appreciate being able to walk today,” she warned.

“Walking is overrated, especially when you’re spending the day in,” the blonde argued, watching as Lena got out of bed. Grabbing her shirt off the floor and pulling up the discarded knickers, Lena laughed as she left her whiney girlfriend in bed.

“Unless you’re carrying me everywhere I go today, I’d really like to be able to walk.”

“That can be arranged!”

\--

“Did you see the snow outside?” an excited voice greeted Lena as a pair of arms snaked themselves around the brunette. “Oh god, have I told you I love you?” Kara moaned, stealing a piece of bacon from the plate as Lena turned the stove off.

Turning around in her girlfriend’s arms, the brunette smiled at the dork, already dressed in her most comfortable pyjamas, in front of her. “I am not opposed to you saying it again,” Lena said as she bit off the other end of the bacon dangling from Kara’s mouth. ”Help me get the plates onto the dining table. We can go out to play with the snow later.”

Giving Lena a mock salute, “yes Mdm! And for the record, I love you.”

\--

An hour later saw the couple happily nestled in the pile of blankets on the couch, Kara starting to braid her girlfriend’s hair as Lena busied herself replying to work emails. “The world doesn’t stop working just because National City is having a snowstorm,” the CEO had chided the blonde earlier when Kara snatched her phone away, appalled that her girlfriend was working while Mulan was playing.

“We should go out to make snow angels and little snowmen when you are done with work,” the reporter suggested, finishing up with the two cute braids on her CEO girlfriend.

Lena hummed an agreement, fingers still flying swiftly across her phone. “I haven’t built a snowman before, it wasn’t something that Mother approves,” the CEO muttered, missing the look of shock that flashed across Kara’s face.

“You’ve never what?!” the blonde sat up, shifting Lena so the brunette could see the look of surprise on her face. “Lena Kieran Luthor, I am going to build you the biggest snowman you’d ever see right this instant!”

The brunette laughed, leaning over and kissing Kara gently. “I’ll join you once I settled the Beijing acquisition.”

\--

The snow continued to fall, a thick blanket of white covering National City and dwellers bundled themselves up even as the piercing cold seeped through thick coats. Kara swiped at her nose messily, knowing that she would inevitably catch a cold. The snow soaked through her gloves, the thin layer of fleece doing nothing much to block the icy cold as her fingers started to numb. The snowman looked ready, just a little bit more snow for the head and she could call Lena out to--

**“KARA DANVERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!”**

Jumping up a foot in shocked, Kara whipped her head around to the sound of the yell. With a thick red scarf tucked snugly into her winter coat, Lena stormed towards her girlfriend, the two braids swish-swashing beside her face as the crisp winter breeze cut through the air. “Why-- how are you out here, in your pyjamas!?” the brunette screeched, her thick leather gloved hands rubbing up and down the blonde’s freezing arms. The thin long-sleeved pyjamas top did nothing to block the frost, and Kara had grown used to the cold as she worked on the snowman for the past 20 minutes. It was really just her fingers that were bothering her, plus the runny nose, she tried to argue, but Lena was obviously not buying it. “Get your ass back into the house this instant,” fuming, Lena scolded her girlfriend, pushing the taller girl towards the house.

“Wa-wait! I’m almost done with the snowman,” Kara pleaded, throwing in a serving of her patent-pending puppy dog eyes, hoping it will help her case.

“Right! This! Instant!” narrowing her eyes, the CEO nudged Kara towards to the house once again, furrowing her brows both in exasperation and anger. “You’re gonna regret all your choices this afternoon when the cold kicks in.”

Grabbing her girlfriend closer to herself, “How about I put on a coat and then we take some photos with your first ever snowman? And I’ll have bed rest for the rest of the day. Please?” Kara asked, nudging her red nose against the brunette’s warm neck, earning a shove from the CEO who yipped in surprise.

Pinching the top of her nose, Lena nodded. “Go in right now. Please. Wear the thickest coat, and change your gloves. And take a pill for that nose first, please.”

\--

With her girlfriend back in the house to change into more appropriate clothing, Lena observed the snowman that Kara had worked on while she was finishing up her business with the Beijing office. Growing up at the Luthor Manor deprived Lena of the simplest childhood memories; going for ballet, piano, and language classes instead of playing in the field, on the playground, or making snowmen on snow days, Lena envied the kids who got to be kids even when she became an adult.

Ever since knowing Kara Danvers however, Lena found herself given a second chance at reliving her childhood. The bubbly reporter is the epitome of sunshine and everything fun. Lena still remembered the second time they met; it was the first time Kara was assigned to interview the CEO, having tagged along with the unpleasant Daily Planet reporter previously (whom Lena belatedly realised was Kara’s cousin). Talking to Kara was easy, and they spent slightly more than an hour on the interview, which for the CEO, was unheard of. A publication would be happy if they could get a 15 minute sit-down with the CEO, and for Catco Media, a magazine that was less of hard-hitting journalism but more about high-waisted jeans and latest fashion trends, one could only wonder what went down during the hour-long interview.

And if that wasn’t weird enough, the interview then dragged to a whole 3-hour long sit-down over Big Belly Burger. The blonde was appalled that Lena had never tried Big Belly Burger and wouldn’t take no for an answer. “I am going to expand your taste horizons. We’re gonna have regular lunches and dinners over the best Chinese, junk food, fast food, instant food, alright?! There is only so much kale and kombucha you can take, not to mention that you shouldn’t even be eating them since they are so gross,” Kara vowed, before blushing red from her neck. “That’s too much, isn’t it? I mean, w-we only just met…” Lena had laughed, a sound that reminded Kara of a cool breeze in the midst of a hot summer day, the reporter told her on their first date, then agreeing to have regular lunches with the reporter whom she somehow, was very trusting towards.

“A carrot for your thought?” a stick of carrot appeared in front of the CEO as a head rested on her shoulders, tickling the brunette. Spinning around and taking her girlfriend into her arms, Lena sighed.

“I was just thinking about how you offered me Big Belly Burger the first time we met, and how I was so trusting towards you even before knowing you,” the brunette said as Kara pulled them closer to the snowman.  
“I know right!? You actually let me ramble on for hours and Jess was just rearranging all your meetings without interrupting us. You felt like an old friend, and it was only after I left your office that it hit me. Snapper was fuming that I took forever to get back office, but he shut up the moment he realised I had a whole page of quotes from you!”

“And that was how you got assigned as Catco’s L-Corp exclusive reporter,” Lena laughed, “They didn’t know how you did it, but you always got quotes when no other reporters could.”

“It must be my charming personality,” Kara joked, pushing the carrot into Lena’s hands. “For the finishing touches, please give Olaf his nose!”

“Olaf?”

“Did you not watch Frozen?”

“Frozen?”

“Ok now, stick the carrot in. We are taking some photos and then it’s Disney marathon, starting with Frozen. We need to refresh your Disney knowledge, darling.”

Lena guffawed, shaking her head at her girlfriend. The blonde was literally vibrating beside Lena, a phone ready and filming as the brunette took a step closer to the snowman. Wrinkling her nose, the brunette stuck the carrot deep into the snowman’s face, watching as it was completed with pebble eyes, the carrot nose, and a smile craved into the ball of snow. “Come on, stand beside your first snowman,” Kara sniffed as she nudged the CEO closer to the snowman, raising her phone once again, smiling as she snapped photo after photo.

“You better not be sending these to anyone,” the brunette warned as she pulled Kara closer to herself. Snapping some welfies, many with funny faces that no one had the privilege of seeing except the blonde reporter, the couple decided to call it quits when Kara sneezed for the tenth time even with her thick coat on. “I swear to God Kara, you’re gonna be on bed rest for the next week.”

“It’s worth it.

_You’re worth it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading and the comments (if any, and please do)! 
> 
> Prompt: Person A is sick from sneaking out of the house to make a snowman and Person B has to take care of them.


End file.
